Just Wanna' Be Loved
by AVeryKlaineFangirl
Summary: Sebastian fears his chances with Blaine have been shattered after the Slushie incident. But what were his true intentions and feelings? Rated T for bad language.


Just Wanna' Be Loved

Firstly, thank you to everyone who read my last story! I didn't expect anyone to, so that's awesome! ^.^ Also, thank you to the person that review; much appreciated! :D

Well, I love Sebastian, I think he needs to be in the show more. And by that, I mean /evil Sebastian. Not nice Sebastian, eurgh. So, this is a bit of stuff I wrote. Not sure what type of 'stuff', but it's readable stuff. It's set after he slushied Blaine, in case you didn't know. And no, I don't ship Seblaine…

Enjoy, awesome people ;')

I don't own glee. Or I wouldn't have made Sebastian or Sue nice. Coz that's just boring.

* * *

><p>"SCREW YOU, BLAINE!"<p>

Sebastian through his text book at the wall in a rage, watching as the now ragged pages flapped together. The book fell to the floor with a soft thud. Swearing, Sebastian threw himself onto his bed. Uncharacteristically, he began to cry.

What had he done? He'd ruined all of his chances with Blaine after sending him into hospital. Why was he such an idiot?

He sat up, panting a still, rubbing his eyes dry. He hadn't meant to harm Blaine; yes, he was a total bitch and proud, but he still wouldn't hurt him. Especially the guy he was in love with. He winced as he thought about that word; _love. _Because, yes, however much he resented to admitted, Sebastian Smythe just wanted to be _loved._

He wanted Blaine. In his day-dreams, they would go on dates to the Lima Bean. He would get there first, Dalton being closer to the shop than McKinley, and he would order both himself and Blaine a drink and find a nice quiet table. Soon, his handsome boyfriend would arrive (wearing a bowtie and no socks, of course) and he would smile and wave. They'd sit down and have coffee together, Him talking about the Warbler's next number and Blaine talking about what the New Directions' plans were for Nationals. Kurt wouldn't be mentioned; in his daydreams, Kurt didn't even _exist_.

There were other daydreams too, ones that Sebastian was determined nobody found out about. Like when they were making out, and Sebastian would reach into Blaine's coloured skinny jeans and-

Sebastian was snapped out of his dream when he heard 'Bad' playing. Sitting up, he realised that it was his phone. He reached over and looked at the caller ID.

**Blaine.**

Going with his gut insist, he took the call.

"Hel-"

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kurt's voice, not Blaine's, boomed out of the Warbler's seemingly innocent mobile. He must be angry, he realised, as Kurt never used words such as 'hell'.

Sebastian felt the anger boiling up inside him. The slushie wasn't meant for Blaine, why couldn't anyone see that?

"N'aaaw, is ickle Kurtie learning to use Big-Boy language?" His voice was virtually dripping in sarcasm.

"Blaine's in **hospital**!" He was screaming, and Sebastian was sure he heard a sob. He decided to put Kurt in his place.

"Listen here, Lady-face." He sat up on his bed to access his phone better. "That slushie was meant for **you.** Not the sockless hobbit, you. You and Blaine – it just won't work. He's into sports, and Katy Perry, like me. You're into…." He paused, "…making people think that everyone in the gay community speaks like a chipmunk on speed. Me and Blaine **would work**, so back off, Porcelain."

"This isn't about me!" Kurt protested through his tears, "This is about you hurting my innocent boyfriend!"

"Which was an accident!"

"Sebastian why are you such a _bitch_?"

"Swearing are we, Hummel?" he sneered into his mobile.

"I know you like Blaine, ok?" the soprano had calmed down a little now. "I evidently see the appeal. He's cute, dreamy, has awesome abs-"

"Get to the point, asbestos face."

"My point is, we're a couple. There was instant chemistry between me and him, something that the two of you will never have. That's the difference. You just want a sex buddy. Blaine and I, we both want _love._"

Sebastian protested. "You don't know the first thing about me!"

Kurt lost it. "LOOK, SEBASTIAN! I FUCKING GET IT, OK? YOU'RE JEALOUS OF BLAINE AND MINE'S RELATIONSHIP. AND YOU SHOULD BE, SEEING AS NO ONE IS EVER GOING TO BE STUPID ENOUGH TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Silence filled the room like a gas. The warbler sat there on his bed, mouth gaping open. He could hear Kurt breathing heavily into his phone. Tears welled in his eyes, for the second time that day. What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"You're right." Whispered Sebastian, trying not to sob uncontrollably. He had lost any strength he had. He was broken. "Kurt…I'm so fucking sorry. I feel kinda bad."

"Who are you, and what have you done Sebastian?" the pale boy gave a small laugh. The warbler laughed back.

"Hmmm, I know. But I guess I shouldn't mess around in your relationship." He admitted.

"Yeah… it kind of sucks when you do that.." agreed Kurt. "So we're friends, right?"

"Friends?" Sebastian's voice had returned to normal. "You wish. Just 'coz I'm not gonna screw up the relationship you and the guy who probably over dosed on red dye number 7, doesn't mean I don't hate you. I'm doing this for the Eurasian hobbit, not you."

"Right…."

"So if you would be so kind, please get your arse off the phone. I'm sure you have to start writing valentine's day cards, or go shopping for hair gel or something."

With that, Sebastian pressed 'end call' on his silver iphone. If the feminine guy on helium thought he was going to be nice, let around _friends _with him, he had another thing coming.

Sebastian Smythe was back.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that random piece of stuff, awesome readers! ^.^<p> 


End file.
